UN CONSEJO
by candycandy forever
Summary: Un cosejo de Albert para Candy


esta historia empieza Después de la comida en el hogar de poni:

Ya habían acabado de comer, habian hecho un brindis y Candy hizo uno silencioso por encontrar el verdadero amor.

Albert le pidió a Candy hablar con él y ella acepto ambos fueron hasta el padre árbol y lo treparon mientras reían y en lo alto de él veían el atardecer mientras hablaban:

Albert: Candy, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Candy: Claro Albert lo que quieras, que pasa?

Albert: Candy, porque dejaste ir a Terry?

El solo escuchar su nombre la ponía muy triste, la hacía recordar todo lo que paso con el y todo lo que pudo pasar

Candy: porque Susana lo ama, lo ama, primerio dio su pierna por él, y después quería morir para que él fuera feliz

Albert: Candy tu también lo amas y mereces estar con el

Candy: Si lo amo y solo quiero que sea feliz porque lo amo pero ahora solo como un buen amigo, como amo a Archie, como amé a Stear, así lo amo

Albert: Y que Candy a mi no me amas como a Archie, o Terry ¿o acaso te caigo mal?- dijo sonriendo ya que sabía que no era así

Candy: Jaja Albert, como crees claro que a ti también… solo que diferente

Albert: diferente cómo?

Candy: Mmm no lo sé Albert…diferente,… diferente –ambos rieron un rato y después el habló

Albert: Pequeña, no crees que el seria más feliz el contigo que con ella?

Candy: tú crees Albert, que el vaya a ser tan infeliz con Susana?

Albert: Claro que no pequeña, yo lo conozco y sé que si él quiere ser feliz lo será, ya sabes que necio es –y los dos empezaron a reir otra vez, se divertían tanto juntos…

Después de un rato de silencio Albert dijo

Albert: Candy tu quieres estar con quien amas, te daré un consejo:Lucha por el

Candy: Que?

Albert: Lucha por Terry, claro, si, es que tu..lo…amas, porque lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien es encontrar a el amor y no estar con la persona a la que amas… o no ser correspondido- esto ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando

Candy: Albert quieres que luche por el aun cuando te dije que ya no lo amo?

Albert no respondía estaba muy ocupado pensando ya no lo ama… pero entonces a ¿Quién ama?

Candy: Por cierto Albert como sabes eso?

Albert: Que cosa?

Candy: Lo de lo peor es no estar con la persona que amas o no ser correspondido?

Dijo la pecosa con curiosidad

Albert: quien dijo lo de ser correspondido?- dijo el extrañado, ya que según el solo lo había pensado

Candy: Jaja tu lo dijiste Albert, vamos contéstame!

Albert: Ah eso…Pues… eso dicen ¿no?

Dijo sin saber que otra cosa podría haber contestado

Candy: Albert decidimos compartir todo no lo olvides contéstame la verdad, dime te has enamorado?

Albert: Si.. pero bueno dime qué persona de mi edad no se ha enamorado alguna vez

Candy: Mmm vamos Albert lo dices como si fueras un anciano jaja.. No lo sé, dime como se llama, donde vive, como y donde la conociste, como es …?

Albert solo sonrió al oír lo rápido que podía hablar Candy

Candy: Albert contéstame vamos! – dijo sonriendo como solo ella sabia

Albert: Ok pero primero dime de ti y luego yo te contesto

Candy: Jaja Albert tú ya sabes que si me eh enamorado , y casi siempre me equivoco y me enamoro del equivocado, pero no esta vez

Albert: Pero quiero saber de quién estas enamorada en este momento...

Candy: Albert no se vale yo pregunte primero

Albert: Bueno la conocí hace mucho y … no Candy tu dime primero

Candy: No ya empezaste ahora termina de hablar porque si no me dices….

Candy no termino de hablar porque Albert ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos Candy no sabía qué hacer, el hombre al que amaba la estaba besando

En cuanto Albert se separo de ella bajo de un brinco del árbol y salió corriendo, cosa que solo confundió a Candy que lo único que hiso fue brincar e ir tras de el

Candy: Albert yo no…

Albert: Es pecosa y tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, vive en chicago, la conoci en una colina con un henorme árbol mientras lloraba y se llama… bueno creo que no importa

Albert: Perdón Candy no me pude resistir pero … perdón espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos igual que antes-

Dijo Albert viendo hacia al suelo como si fuera un niño regañado

Candy: No Albert no podemos

Albert: Candy, perdón tanto te molesto? Mira te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo

Candy: No Albert no me molesto pero no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga

Albert: entiendo Candy, perdón

Albert se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente y Candy grito:

Candy: Albert no quiero ser tu amiga porque… yo… te amo

Albert se detuvo de repente y volteo a verla, acaso había oído mal? En serio Candy…camino lentamente hacia ella y ya estando junto a ella dijo

Albert: Candy eso es verdad?

Candy: si Albert es verdad

Albert: Candy te amo

Candy: Albert solo te quiero hacer una pregunta

Albert: claro pequeña dime

Candy: Porque después de besarme solo Mmm… no se…¡¿ saliste corriendo?

Albert: Aaa eso, pequeña lo que pasa es que un amigo me platico en una visita el zoológico que fue lo que le paso cuando se le ocurrió robarte un beso y no quería que me pasara eso, me dijo que tienes una mano pesada… si que yo decidi tomarlo como un Consejo

Candy: Albert, te lo dijo Terry verdad?

Dijo Candy apenada con voz baja

Albert: Si pero eso no importa te amo

Candy: y yo a ti

Y con un beso sellaron lo que sería el inicio de una nueva historia, SU historia de amor


End file.
